In general, a candle is manufactured through the steps of heating stearic acid, paraffin, and hydrogenated oil in a water bath to melt completely, pouring the heated mixture into a mold having a predetermined shape, planting a wick made by twisting cotton, and hardening the mixture by cooling. When a user lights the wick, the candle in a solid state melts to become candle drippings in a liquid state, and the candle burns when the candle drippings turn into a gas state while ascending along the wick.
Such a candle was used as a lighting means in the past, but is now mainly used as a lighting means for emergency or a lighting tool for special events because lighting fixtures using electricity are recently used.
In the meantime, candles with various functions for physical or mental health, called “scented candles”, are used in recent times, and there are various technologies including patent document 1 and patent document 2 in connection with such scented candles.
Patent document 1 includes: a first container, which is made of a metallic material with a high heat transfer coefficient, and, in which a paraffin solution having a wick at the middle portion thereof is contained and solidified; a second container, which is spaced apart from the outer contour of the first container at a predetermined interval, and in which the first container is contained; and a mat, which is filled with an incense for generating some fragrance toward the outer contour of the first container and is fit to the outer contour of the first container to be close contact with the first container so as to generate some fragrance through a fumigation action by heat transferred to the outer contour.
Patent document 2 discloses a scented candle consisting of 70% by weight of a paraffin solution which is the main ingredient of the scented candle, and basic materials (natural materials) which consists of 1 to 5% by weight of phytoncide crude liquid, 1 to 5% by weight of a scent selected from an aromatic scent, an orange scent and a herb scent, 1 to 5% by weight of an amethyst powder, 1 to 5% by weight of jade, 1 to 5% by weight of natural dyeing, 1 to 5% by weight of ocher, 1 to 5% by weight of elvan, 1 to 5% by weight of sun stone, 1 to 5% by weight of a pyroligneous liquid, 1 to 5% by weight of an anion material, and a nano silver material of 10 PPM to 950 PPM. The scented candle is made by mixing and stirring the basic materials (natural materials) in the paraffin solution.
Such scented candles are mostly configured such that the scented candle melts and evaporates by fire when a user lights a fire to the wick. However, such scented candles have a risk to cause a fire if the candle with a lit wick falls down or if paper or toilet tissue flies into the candle.
So, recently, candle warmers for indirectly heating a scented candle to evaporate the scented candle have been widely used.
These candle warmers usually have a lamp mounted at one side of a candle holder to generate heat, such that the scented candle is evaporated by heat generated when the lamp is turned on.
However, such conventional candle warmers have a disadvantage in that users may feel inconvenience in operating the lamp because a switch disposed at one side for turning the lamp on may be hidden depending on a direction of the candle warmer.
Moreover, conventional candle warmers, which are configured to simply turn on or off the lamp, may generate too much or too little scent because it cannot control the amount of evaporation of the scented candle.
That is, conventional candle warmers cannot control the amount of evaporation of the scented candle to a desired concentration because the amount of evaporation is fixed even though the amount of evaporation must be increased in a wide space but decreased in a small space.